El bar
by Deby's
Summary: Draco se halla en un bar muggle aguardando.Siente que su vida va a tener un giro drástico.Repasa toda su vida en un mísero café.Y de pronto,como salida de la nada,aparece ella... para traerle a la memoria aquel pasado que él tanto se empecinó en olvidar..
1. Default Chapter

_**El bar**_

_**Por Deby**_

_Capítulo 1: Love of my life_

El hombre que ya pasaba los treinta años miraba por la ventana perdido en sí mismo. Se notaba por las arrugas en su rostro que el dolor había dejado sus huellas en él. La vida cruel que había tenido que soportar, había dejado las marcas en su cuerpo... y en su alma. Su cabello rubio ya no era el de aquel adolescente que enamoraba a las muchachas en Hogwarts. Ahora se veía bastante grasiento, y muy dejado.

La nieve caía impasiva sobre la hermosa ciudad de Londres que ahora se veía blanca. El frío demostraba que el invierno había llegado, y los pobres habitantes, arropados hasta las orejas, intentaba caminar por las calles.

De pronto, alguien le tocó el hombro.

"Aquí tiene su café..." Le dijo una mujer extendiéndole una taza con el humeante líquido que se apresuró a tomar. Aún no entendía que diablos hacía en un bar muggle como ese. Y su cabeza le respondió.

Hacía años que no trataba con magos. Desde que el Lord Oscuro había caído, hacía ya seis años, había tenido que huir... debió mezclarse entre aquellos a los que había tildado de enemigos, y hacerse pasar por uno de ellos para no ser enviado a Azcaban. No quería terminar como el idiota de su padre...

El cálido sabor del café le devolvió un poco la tibieza que el frío viento le había arrebatado. Continuó perdido en sus pensamientos y se olvidó del mundo...

Pensaba en ella...

El atardecer caía sobre la ciudad, mientras el cielo se convertía en una gran paleta llena de colores azules y violetas. Draco terminó de beber el café y se echó atrás en la silla. Suspiró.

Y de pronto, una mano que él conocía muy bien se posó en su hombro. El rubio tardó en darse vuelta. No quería reencontrarse con aquella mirada que él sabía le traería su pasado a la realidad.

Pero lentamente, se volvió y sus ojos se posaron en la hermosa pelirroja que le sonreía a su lado.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Draco..."

"Demasiado..."

La chica se sentó en su mesa y llamó a la camarera, para luego pedirle una taza de té.

"¿Y bien?" Le preguntó él, impaciente. Ella lo observó detenidamente. Los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar en su pecho como una catarata de sentimientos. Se acordaba de muchos encuentros... fugaces, pero encuentros al fin, en los que habían luchado uno contra el otro por sus vidas.

"Quería verte... saber como estabas... han pasado seis años, Draco. Y no he dejado de pensar en ti..." El silencio provocador, de nuevo se cernió entre ellos. Él la miraba fijo, sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Y ella trataba de decirle que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido...

Aún lo amaba...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"_¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?" Le gritaba la joven pelirroja, que lloraba tendida en el suelo mientras un rubio la miraba con altivez._

"_Tú no mereces estar en paz... no después de humillarme como lo hiciste..."_

"_¿Humillarte?"Le preguntó ella mientras trataba de pararse. Se hallaba realmente confundida. Todo en su vida iba mal. El mundo se encontraba sumido en la peor de las guerras, y ella no sabía que hacer para ayudar. Sus hermanos la obligaban a quedarse en casa para su protección... pero ella odiaba que la trataran como si fuera de cristal._

_Y ahora que sentía que por fín alguien la valoraba, se enteraba que solo había sido para sacarle información._

"_Volviste con Potter... y eso jamás te lo perdonaré..." La chica logró levantarse, pese al dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Una punzada en su estómago le recordó el golpe que había recibido de un mortífago... el que ahora yacía muerto en el suelo gracias a Malfoy. _

_Había matado a uno de los suyos para protegerla..._

"_¿Y yo debo perdonar que hayas jugado conmigo? Si yo volví con Harry es solo porque tú me obligaste..." Le respondió al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a aquellos ojos que alguna vez la habían cautivado._

_El rubio se quedó pensativo. Sus labios parecían duros y ella rezaba porque pudieran expresarle lo que en realidad pensaba de ella._

"_¿Y quien diablos te dijo que jugué contigo?" Draco avanzó impasivo hacia ella y tomó su rostro en sus manos. _

"_No... no hagas esto... te lo suplico... no estoy dispuesta a que vuelvan a lastimarme..." Le susurró ella sin mucha convicción mientras sentía su aliento a milímetros de su boca. Se estremeció, y él lo notó._

_La besó._

_Y la soltó._

"_¿Aún crees que estoy jugando contigo?"_

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

La pelirroja reía animadamente mientras el rubio seguía hablando. El ambiente se hallaba algo mas calmado. Sobre la mesa, la torta de frambuesa estaba por la mitad y una nueva ronda de café estaba a punto de desaparecer.

"...y entonces, tu hermano entró en el cuarto y tuve que desaparecerme al baño... pero justo tu otro hermano estaba... bueno... haciendo sus necesidades..." No pudo continuar hablando, porque una carcajada de Ginny lo interrumpió.

"¿En serio no lo recuerdas?" Inquirió él tras beber un sorbo de su café. Ella meneó la cabeza negativamente.

"La verdad que no... pero es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos..." Ambos se quedaron mirando. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante. En los de él se notaba el cansancio de los últimos años, y en los de ella la chispa de amor que aún crepitaba en su corazón.

Apartaron la vista rápidamente.

Ninguno sabía que decir.

"Creo que se hizo tarde..." Susurró ella de repente, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Se levantó bruscamente y él le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

"No te vayas..."

Ella suspiró y lo miró directo a los ojos. En aquel instante, todo en su vida se desmoronó.

"Draco... sabes lo mucho que quería verte. Dame tiempo... deja que aclare mi vida un poco..."

"¿Más tiempo? Ginny... te recuerdo que seis años en las sombras esperando que te decidieras es mucho tiempo..." Le contestó molesto. La soltó de golpe, y ella sintió que un frío terrible invadía su cuerpo. Un escalofrío la sacudió por completo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. Si seguía esperando, iba a perder todo lo que quería para siempre.

Lo iba a perder a él.

"¿Mañana aquí a la misma hora?"

"Te estaré esperando..."

Ella le sonrió y tras besarlo en la mejilla suavemente, desapareció tras la puerta entre la muchedumbre de gente. Draco se quedó allí parado. Pero un viento gélido le sopló en la cara, y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Pagó la cuenta, y salió del bar.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía. Tomó el ascensor que tanto odiaba y llegó al piso cuatro. Colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y entró.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_El rubio la miraba dormitar mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. No pudo evitar que un suspiro fugitivo escapara de sus labios. La guerra parecía no terminar nunca, y ellos seguían tratando de ser felices a su modo. Se llevó las manos a la cara._

_Últimamente, las cosas iban de mal en peor._

_Mientras él buscaba la manera de serle fiel a su Lord, tenía que convivir con algo que comenzaba a gestarse muy dentro suyo. El amor a ella. Y lo que había comenzado con un plan para sacarle información a la Weasley más pequeña, se había transformado en algo muy peligroso que debían ocultar si querían seguir vivos._

"_¿Todavía estás aquí?" Escuchó que le preguntaba una voz a su lado. Él la observó. Se hallaba semidesnuda, y ella trataba de taparse con las sábanas que la protegían del frío. Draco le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo._

"_Yo siempre estaré aquí, cuidándote..."_

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny llegó a su casa exhausta. Se tiró en el sofá a pensar. Aquel día, lo había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Verlo de nuevo.

Se sonrió a sí misma. Por fín eran libres de sentir aquello tan hermoso que los unía... ya no estaba ni Voldemort para enfrentarlos...

Ni Harry para separarlos...

Una sombra cruzó su rostro. Hacía exactamente seis años que la oscuridad había desaparecido de la Tierra junto con el reinado de terror del Dark Lord. Pero junto con él, la llama de vida del "Niño que vivió" se había apagado.

Pero a pesar de que ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes entre Draco y ella... el tiempo había marcado sus vidas. Aún perduraba la distancia en sus palabras... y ya no eran los mismos.

Emitió un enorme bostezo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Lentamente se despojó de sus ropas y se metió en la cama. El sueño no se hizo de rogar, y pronto la alcanzó.

Y se quedó profundamente dormida...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"_¡Harry no me hagas esto!" Gritaba ella desesperada, mientras el morocho alzaba la varita. Draco, tirado en el suelo sangrando por doquier, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. _

"_Ginny... él es un mortífago... es un Malfoy... no puedes estar enamorada..." Le dijo secamente. Ginny sentía las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar el llanto. Rápidamente se interpuso entre la varita de Harry y el cuerpo de Draco. _

"_Tú no vas a decirme lo que debo hacer... y no tienes derecho a matarlo..." Últimamente desconocía a aquel que había sido su mejor amigo. Y tal vez algo más. Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry ya no reía. Se había transformado en una máquina de matar. Era frío y calculador... y su única meta era la venganza._

"_Apartate... no quiero lastimarte, Ginny... "_

"_Ya lo estás haciendo..." Ambos se miraron y lentamente el muchacho fue bajando la varita._

"_Estoy seguro que te arrepentirás de esto..."_

"_¿Vas a contarle a Ron?" Le preguntó ella alarmada. Pero cuando levantó la vista hacia él, Harry había desaparecido._

"_Draco... ¿Estás bien?" Inquirió mientras se agachaba y trataba de reanimarlo. El rubio tenía múltiples heridas que Harry le había provocado. Ginny no podía creer que él fuera capaz de lastimar tanto a alguien..._

_Al ver que él no contestaba, le tomó una mano y concentrándose mucho se desapareció junto con él a su casa. Una vez allí, se dispuso a curarlo._

_Aquella fue una de las últimas veces que ella lo vio antes de que el Lord Oscuro fuera derrotado. _

"_Ginny... desearía que jamás amaneciera otra vez... así no tendría que irme de tu lado..." Le había dicho una vez cuando se hallaban uno junto al otro en la cama, aguardando el odiado momento de la despedida._

_Los rayos de sol comenzaban a alertarlos... pero ellos trataban de engañarse diciéndose que aún era de moche y que las luces eran simplemente eso. Luces._

"_No te preocupes Draco... alguna vez esto terminará, y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos..."_

"_Me encantaría creerte, Gin... pero me es muy difícil..." Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él como queriendo aferrarse a su cuerpo y así no tener que separarse nunca._

_Y así, unidos, aguardaron el momento de la triste despedida..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Wolas! Bueno, recién termino de escribir... no puedo creer. La verdad, me puse en la compu y se me ocurrió esto. No sé... a mi me encantó como quedó, xDD y le veo futuro... aunque me parece que le voy a agregar un par de capítulos más... creo que no van a ser mas de 5, jeje.

Bue, los dejo. Ya saben que si quieren que esto siga, mi motor son esas palabritas lindas que me dejan en los reviews... y esa gente confiada que lee y dice "yo no dejo, total, siempre esta el idiota que lo hace..." que se ponga en mi lugar... a uds no les gustaría que alguien leyera sin decirte "me encantó, tienes talento!" o "Seguí así, que podes mejorar... hace tal y tal cosa para que sea mejor..." etc etc etc.

Ok, les mando un beso a todos!

Deby


	2. Broken Dreams

Capítulo 2: Broken Dreams

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_Solo... vete..." La muchacha miraba hacia la ventana. Sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, la tristeza plasmada en su alma... y por sobretodo un corazón destrozado._

"_Como quieras" Le respondió su hermano, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Ella sintió el golpe en todo su cuerpo. Y tras dejar de mostrarse fría, se desplomó en la cama, rindiéndose al llanto que la amenazaba desde hacía rato. Las lágrimas se derramaron en su rostro, impasibles. Y ella lloró todo el dolor que en aquel momento destrozaba su vida._

_No podía creerlo... no podía ser cierto... era una mentira que ella no debía de creer..._

_Él no podía estar muerto..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

Draco despertó de golpe. Tenía la manía de abrir los ojos en cuanto escuchara algo que perturbara la tranquilidad. Instinto de supervivencia, lo llamaba él. Dirigió su vista a la puerta del cuarto. Descubrió que el ruido extraño que lo había desvelado era nada mas ni nada menos que Salem... su gato...

El animal corrió hasta la cama y de un salto se subió.

"Me diste un buen susto..." Le recriminó Draco, mientras le hacía mimos en la barbilla y el gato negro comenzaba a ronronear de placer. El muchacho volvió a acostarse, pero ya no podía dormir.

El sonido de automóviles en las calles era una buena causa de su insomnio. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa, siempre terminaba imaginando lo mismo.

A ella.

Salem intentó meterse entre sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio había cesado sus caricias, y como respuesta obtuvo unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Resignado, se durmió en un rincón de la cama sin mayor dificultad...

Por suerte, los gatos no son rencorosos...

"Hasta él puede dormir..." Murmuró Draco molesto.

Sin más remedio, siguió preguntándose el porqué estaba en aquella situación. Porqué no estaba con ella... o porqué no estaba muerto...

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se movió de modo que ahora miraba al techo.

"Si no fuera por el imbécil de Potter..." Siguió hablando solo. Sin lograr conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama. Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y pudo ver como la nieve se agolpaba en las calles. Los automóviles que vagaban a altas horas de la noche, pasaban veloces por la avenida.

Pero por más que trataba de sacarla de sus pensamientos, allí estaba ella. Como si el solo vivir le recordara su persona. Sonrió al pensar en una cosa. Por mas que los años habían pasado y las personas que la rodeaban habían intentado alejarla de él, ahora ya no existía nadie para impedir su amor.

"No, Ginny... Potter ya no está... ahora te tengo para mi solo..."

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ella despertó de un largo sueño. En donde su príncipe azul la rescataba de las tinieblas y le otorgaba la mayor de las felicidades. En donde todo era perfecto. El bien vencía al mal, y nadie salía lastimado.

Y despertó.

La suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta la despabiló y ya no pudo volver a dormir. Encontró su bata a los pies de la cama y se envolvió en ella para no sentir el frío que amenazaba con colarse entre sus huesos. Observó su reloj y descubrió que era demasiado temprano como para salir a la calle. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana...

Se dirigió al baño y pensó en tomarse una ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua llenara la bañera. Lentamente se desvistió y con la misma lentitud, se metió dentro. El calor del agua la embargó. Sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban, haciendo que su mente se despabilara un poco.

Y de pronto, su imagen se le vino a la cabeza.

Draco.

Cerró los ojos como tratando de que las cosas se asimilaran solas. Había pasado mucho tiempo buscándolo... ansiando volver a verlo para saber qué era de él. Aún recordaba el momento en que su hermano Ron, minutos antes de morir, le había confesado que Draco estaba vivo... y que su muerte había sido un engaño de Harry para mantenerla con él...

Ginny abrió los ojos bruscamente. El odio que había sentido en aquel instante por Harry había sido tan inmenso como el amor que le profesaba a Draco. Y el dolor de la muerte de su hermano había sido muy parecido al que había sentido al saber de la muerte del ser que más amaba...

Pero eso había quedado en el pasado. Aunque aún sintiera las cicatrices marcadas en su cuerpo por el dolor, la herida ya no le ardía. Tras pasar unos treinta minutos sumergida, salió del agua y se envolvió en la toalla. Se secó el pelo rápidamente y puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

Sin embargo, un ruido extraño la sobresaltó. Intentó no respirar muy fuerte para poder oír mejor lo que ocurría en el otro lado de la puerta.

Nada.

'_Que extraño...'_ pensó, sabiendo que no podía bajar la guardia. Años de batallas le habían enseñado que nunca estás completamente seguro... ni siquiera en tu propia casa...

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sola. Y tan desprotegida. Se preguntó a sí misma qué haría en caso de tener que defenderse.

Y no supo qué contestar...

Escuchó pasos y su respiración se agitó aún más. El frío que antes había perdido por la tibieza del baño volvía a atacar su cuerpo desnudo, y sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

Vió con espanto cómo se movía la perilla de la puerta y no tuvo tiempo de correr hacia algún lugar, porque la figura que de pronto apareció ante ella la dejó perpleja.

Ambos se miraron con detenimiento. El silenció se resquebrajó cuando ella le preguntó:

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tenía que verte de nuevo... temía volver a perderte si no lo hacía..."

Draco avanzó hacia ella, pero Ginny se alejó. Todavía no estaba preparada... aunque deseaba tenerlo como antes, temía que el tiempo realmente hubiera cambiado la relación que antes los unía.

Temía lastimarlo...

"Entiendo que necesites tiempo... pero yo te necesito a ti..." Le dijo él, clavándole aquellos ojos grises que eran capaces de atravesarla como dos puñales en los de ella. Estaba confundida. Y eso la asustaba aún más. No quería perder la poca cordura que le quedaba cediendo ante sus deseos... pero su cuerpo le decía que no podría aguantar mucho. Ya no sentía frío. Ahora un intenso calor inundaba su pecho.

"¿Cómo entraste?" Inquirió en un desesperado intento de cambiar de tema. Él le sonrió vanamente.

"Las cerraduras muggles no son muy difíciles de abrir... y más cuando has pasado gran parte de tu vida irrumpiendo en ellas y asesinando a sus ocupantes..." Respondió con una expresión de frialdad. Ginny esquivó su mirada como pudo y se dio la vuelta. Cada vez que él evocaba su pasado como mortífago se le helaba la sangre.

"Draco... yo no sé..." Balbuceó ella, pero se vio opacada por dos brazos que la rodearon. Su cuerpo tembló ante el roce, y un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Como cuando era apenas una niña en brazos de un mortífago. Como cuando su vida aún no se había oscurecido. Como cuando la inocencia de su alma permanecía intacta...

"No hables..." Le pidió él, mientras la volteaba suavemente y sellaba aquellos labios con un beso. Ella supo que todos esos años de separación no habían significado nada. Él seguía entregándole su alma, como en aquellos tiempos en donde su pasión era prohibida y castigada. Él continuaba amándola por sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de que muchos habían intentado impedirlo.

Sus lenguas se unían al ritmo de sus respiraciones, mientras las manos del rubio recorrían su espalda mojada. Ella se separó un poco y sonriéndole por primera vez en le día, le susurró:

"Te amo... " Él la besó tiernamente y ella se apoyó en su pecho buscando la protección que hacía tanto tiempo ansiaba. Cerró los ojos, como queriendo fijar ese momento en su mente. Como queriendo detener el tiempo, y que nunca más volviera a arrancar. Quería quedarse con él, junto a él, por el resto de su vida...

"También te amo, mi pequeña Weasley..."

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

El mortífago caminaba en círculos nervioso. Demasiado. Su varita en su mano iba de un lado al otro, y él intentaba serenar sus ideas. Tenía que hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo. Pero no podía... ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacerlo? Observó a la muchacha inconsciente que se hallaba en el suelo, atada ferozmente. Le sangraba el labio inferior, producto del golpe que uno de sus captores le había propinado.

Y de pronto , la chica despertó.

Al principio simplemente observó a su alrededor buscando algo familiar. Pero la oscuridad de la habitación le impedía ver algo. Se retorció en el suelo tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero le fue imposible.

Él se había quedado en una esquina tratando de no ser visto. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Observó el temor que los invadía. Sonrió. Y sin decir ni una palabra, encendió una vela que iluminó vagamente el lugar. Ella tembló al encontrase en su presencia. Una vez más se revolvió intentado liberarse. En vano.

"¿Asustada, Weasley?" Le preguntó aún con la sonrisa de superioridad surcando su rostro, y respirando el temor de la chica que lo miraba aterrada. Sin embargo, él pudo notar un haz de altivez en sus ojos que lo sorprendió.

"Tú no me asustas"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Volvió a preguntar al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba lentamente. Lo que más le gustaba de sus víctimas era torturar sus mentes. Había aprendido que el dolor no era permanente. Pero las heridas de alma quedan allí grabadas como terribles advertencias.

"No te acerques a mí, Malfoy..." Susurró ella arrastrándose hacia la pared. Sintió la fría piedra pegarse a su espalda y supo que aunque peleara, jamás vencería. Estaba derrotada...

"No pensaba hacerlo... ¿Qué crees que haría yo con alguien como tú?" Exclamó divertido. Soltó una carcajada y ella tembló al oírla. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o insultada.

El rubio se agachó hasta tenerla cerca de sí.

"Mira Weasley... por tu culpa estoy hasta el cuello con mi señor... por lo que me las vas a tener que pagar..."

"Si tú eres un estúpido que no sabe hacer bien las cosas... no veo porqué tengas que meterme a mí..."

Draco cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró como meditando la respuesta. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella. Levantó el puño para golpearla y ella corrió el rostro. Sin embargo, la bofetada nunca llegó.

"Cuando averigüe el porqué maté a uno de los míos para salvarte... voy a cobrarte todo lo que me debes..." Sentenció y acercó su boca a la de ella.

Ginny contuvo la respiración. Si el lugar hubiese estado más iluminado él podría haber apreciado el intenso color de sus mejillas. Draco tuvo el impulso de comenzar su venganza besando aquellos labios... pero supo que eso sería traicionar todas sus convicciones y tras mirarla a los ojos un buen rato, se alejó de ella.

"¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?" Le gritó cuando vio que él abría una puerta.

"Para empezar, puedes tener el honor de ser mi prisionera..."

Y diciendo esto, desapareció...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Wolas! Bueno, antes que nada lamento muchisimo el tiempo en que tarde para actualizar este fic, que personalmente me encanta, pero es que el colegio me esta matando... y bueno, esa es mi prioridad (aunque me encantaria tirar todo por la ventana y ponerme a escribir fanfics xD)

Ok, espero que el tiempo valga la pena (y espero poder actualizar mas rapido...)

Este no se si es el anteultimo cap... o tal vez le agregue dos mas, depende la historia... pero no va a ser mucho mas larga.

Les mando un besote, y ando sin tiempo, pero les prometo contestar reviews... aunque muchisimas gracias a **Zoe Simitis, Babyjapan, Eire, Moni Weasley, Marce, MBlack, Mayra Potter, D Potter-Black-Lupin, **por haberse tomado la molestia de leer y dejarme un rr.

Besos!

Deby


	3. Luz de Luna

_**QUIERO AGRADECERLES A USTEDES, MIS BETITAS DE ALMA, QUE SON LAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN CONMIGO... A MEL, A NOTT MORDRED Y A CHUS, GRACIAS! LES CUENTO QUE DE AHORA EN MAS MIS FICS ESTAN DEDICADOS A USTEDES... POR SU PACIECIA INFINITA, JEJE... PORQUE SIEMPRE ME TIENEN QUE AGUANTAR CUANDO ME AGARRA EL ATAQUE DE ESCRIBIR ... LAS RE KIERO CHIKIS!**_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 3: Luz de Luna_

La luz del sol entraba sigilosamente. A pesar de que ya había amanecido, los dos cuerpos que yacían uno al lado del otro no se levantaban.

"Draco ¿Estás despierto?"

"No... estoy profundamente dormido... soñando contigo..."

Ella sonrió. Al parecer, él conservaba su buen humor. Eso era algo que ni el tiempo ni el dolor podrían arrebatarle.

"No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba esto"

"¿Qué yo te tomara el pelo?"

"No... el despertar a tu lado..."

"Ya te pusiste cursi"

Él la abrazó y Ginny tuvo que defenderse para no morir asfixiada.

"Por si no te das cuenta, eres tú el que me pone así"

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

"Hay algo que quiero saber... ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?" Inquirió él, una vez que se hubieran separado.

"Me costó trabajo, a decir verdad. Los aurores te daban por muerto... Harry se ocupó de ello..." Draco frunció el ceño y ella pudo notar que el tan sólo escuchar su nombre le daban ganas de vomitar.

"Así que tuve que buscar por mi cuenta... "

"Parece que hiciste un buen trabajo... porque cuando yo quiero desaparecer lo consigo..."

"De eso puedes estar seguro... porque me tomó años dar contigo..." Ginny se sentó en la cama pensativa. Recordaba las veces que se había sentido frustrada por no tener pistas sobre su paradero. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando recordó que muchas veces se había querido dar por vencida...

"Lo sé... y creeme que si lo hubiera sabido antes, te habría facilitado el trabajo"

Draco la abrazó otra vez, y la atrajo a él.

"Creí que jamás te volvería a ver" le susurró ella.

"Y yo creí que tú no querías volver a verme"

"Me dijeron que habías muerto... si Ron no me hubiese dicho la verdad... tal vez jamás lo hubiera sabido"

"Y yo tuve que huir... alguien se enteró de lo nuestro y me delató. No sé quien fue... pero luego me enteré que estabas con Potter... y no me importó nada más. Simplemente desaparecí..."

Ella exhaló un suspiro y se dejó caer en sus brazos.

"¿Aún crees que necesitas tiempo, Gin?"

"Ahora creo que necesito un beso"

Y sin mayores explicaciones, su deseo fue concedido...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"_¿Por qué diablos no me matas?" Exclamó ella al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada asesina._

"_Diversión"_

"_¿Acaso te parezco divertida?"_

"_Me divierte el hecho de que no puedas escaparte de mí"_

_Ginny se revolvió, pero no logró desatarse. Draco la observó desde la esquina de la habitación. Habían pasado días desde que la había llevado allí, y todavía no entendía el porqué. Había algo en ella que le impedía dejarla libre._

_O matarla._

_"Así que vas a usarme como un juguete"_

"_Deberías estar acostumbrada... los Weasley siempre han sido juguetes de los Malfoy" Una sonrisa de superioridad surcó su rostro. Y ella sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza. _

"_Algún día vas a arrepentirte de ser tan odioso, Malfoy. Y ten por seguro que yo estaré allí para verte..."_

_En ese momento no lo supo.  
_

_Pero en aquellas palabras se escondía una verdad que cambiaría sus vidas._

_Draco se fue acercando a ella. Lentamente._

"_Yo nunca me arrepiento de nada, Weasley. Nunca."_

"_Tu arrogancia te va a hundir, huroncito"_

_Ella lanzó una carcajada llena de rencor. Era más para herirlo que para burlarse de él._

"_No vuelvas a decir eso" Le advirtió muy serio, cerrando un poco sus ojos. _

"_¿O que?"_

_En un segundo, todo cambió._

_Draco se descubrió a sí mismo besando los labios de su prisionera. Y ella, se descubrió a sí misma, cerrando los ojos y correspondiéndole._

_Y en un segundo, todo terminó._

_Él se separó casi espantado de lo que había pasado y le dio la espalda. Posó uno de sus dedos en sus propios labios y cerró los ojos. _

_¿Qué era lo que había hecho?_

_Ginny tenía la respiración agitada. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Quiso insultarle, gritarle que lo odiaba. Pero no pudo._

_Parecía como si él hubiera sellado sus labios con aquel beso._

"_Esto jamás pasó" Sentenció él, más para convencer a su conciencia que para otra cosa._

"_Pero... pasó..." Susurró ella sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho._

_Draco no pudo responderle. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fiereza. _

_Y ella se quedó allí, sin poder moverse..._

_Y sin poder sacarse de su mente, lo que NO acababa de suceder..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

El día se reflejaba en la ventana del bar. La misma mesa. La misma hora. El mismo lugar.

Ginny bebía de una humeante taza de chocolate, y Draco simplemente la observaba.

"¿Qué miras?" Le preguntó ella, al tiempo que tomaba un trozo de pastel. Draco no se inmutó. Tardó un momento en contestar.

"Cada vez que te miro, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos... y eso me asusta..."

La nieve se agolpaba en la ventana. El viento azotaba a la ciudad, sin tener una pizca de compasión. Y sin embargo, el día era claro y grato para quienes podían soportar el frío.

"¿El gran Draco Malfoy asustado?" Replicó, irónica.

Él sonrió vagamente.

"Hace tiempo que dejé de ser El Gran Draco Malfoy. Y eso se debió a ti."

"Ay, Draco. Las cosas han cambiado tanto... nosotros no somos los mismos que hace seis años..."

"Y eso es justamente lo que me asusta..."

Ginny buscó con su mano la de él, y se aferró a ella.

"Pero también nos hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas... ¿De veras crees que hay algo que pueda separarnos?"

Y por primera vez, él se sintió aliviado.

Como siempre que ella lo tocaba.

Como siempre que ella le sonreía.

Como siempre que ella estaba allí...

Junto a él...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_Un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Una persona que lo observaba sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción._

_Draco guardó la varita en su túnica y tomó a Ginny en brazos. Hubiese utilizado un hechizo para levantarla, pero necesitaba que no lo vieran._

_Y tampoco a ella._

_Por suerte no era pesada... parecía una niña... tan indefensa..._

_Se serenó. _

_Si dejaba que sus sentimientos interfieran en sus actos, estarían perdidos._

_Ambos._

_Aplicó el hechizo de invisibilidad y abrió la puerta. Con destreza esquivó a todos los mortífagos que habitaban el fuerte y así, logró escapar._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_

"_Lejos"_

"_¿Qué haz hecho?"_

"_Te dije que te sacaría de allí"_

"_No creí que fueras capaz..."_

"_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"_

_Silencio. Draco sintió que su mente lo traicionaba. ¿Siempre cumplía sus promesas?_

_¿Y la promesa de fidelidad a su Lord? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. _

_Sentía algo muy fuerte por esa mujer. Algo que le impedía seguir las intrucciones dadas. Se sentía un traidor. Sentía que la confianza que su Amo y Señor le había otorgado estaba quebrada._

_Por ella, podría perder su vida. _

_O tal vez algo peor..._

"_Todavía no entiendo tus razones"_

"_Es que no las tengo"_

"_Oh, vamos. Debes tener alguna..."_

"_Mira, Weasley..." Ella le interrumpió._

"_Creí que eliminaríamos nuestros apellidos..."_

"_Me es difícil terminar con algunas costumbres..."_

"_¿Y el besar a mujeres de la familia Weasley es una costumbre de los Malfoy?"_

_Él se quedó sin palabras y ella sonrió victoriosa._

"_Draco... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"_No lo sé"_

"_¿Qué sientes cuando me ves?"_

_Él frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Estaba confundido. Sea lo que fuere que era eso, jamás lo había sentido antes._

_Era algo fuera de lo común. Algo que lo impulsaba a hacer cosas impensadas para él. Cosas como arriesgarse por alguien..._

_Por ella..._

_Ginny supo que él no le respondería, por lo que se le acercó. Tomó el pálido rostro del mortífago entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos._

"_¿Sabes lo que creo?"_

"_¿Acaso crees que soy adivino?" Ella sonrió dulcemente._

"_No... creo que tienes miedo de admitir que te estás enamorando de mi..." Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró._

_No podía desmentirlo._

_Tenía que fuese verdad..._

"_¿Y sabes que es lo que siento?"_

_Él no respondió._

"_Yo sí me estoy enamorando de ti, Draco Malfoy..."_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Draco caminaba de un lado al otro. Estaba nervioso. _

'_Tienes órdenes, Malfoy. Cúmplelas.'_

_Esa frase seguía atormentando su mente._

_Le había mentido a Ginny. _

_Sí había una razón por la que la había sacado de la mazmorra._

_Y era que Lord Voldemort pretendía usarlo como espía de la Orden del Fénix..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_Dime que pasa, Draco"_

"_No pasa nada... duérmete..."_

"_No me mientas..." _

_Ella se acercó a la ventana. Se hallaban en un hotel de mala muerte. Estaban escapando. Draco miraba la luna. A veces, las nubes la tapaban... pero ella continuaba haciéndose notar._

_Ginny colocó sus manos en los hombros desnudos del muchacho. Sintió que él se estremecía al contacto._

"_Hace días que te noto preocupado... ¿Por qué no confías en mi?"_

_Él se giró. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido._

"_Lo que tengo para decirte es difícil de comprender"_

"_Quiero comprenderte"_

_Un suspiro._

"_Entonces, quiero que me escuches... hasta el final..."_

_Ella asintió._

"_¿Es tan grave?"_

"_Es... difícil..." Se hizo una pausa que les pareció eterna. "Cuando te dije que no sé nada sobre los mortífagos... o sobre Él. Te mentí..."_

_Ginny se apartó. Estaba sorprendida._

_Y dolida._

"_¿Me engañaste?"_

"_Si... pero..."_

_Ella se volteó. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero no quería llorar._

"_Ginny, escúchame..."_

"_No... no quiero escuchar más mentiras..."_

"_No voy a mentirte"_

"_¿Y tengo que creerte?"_

_Ella quiso correr, pero él la detuvo. Aprisionó sus manos con las de él y la miró a los ojos._

"_Dijiste que me escucharías..."_

"_Suéltame"_

"_No hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo para decir"_

"_¡Te dije que me sueltes!"_

_Él no le hizo caso, sino que la tiró en la cama aprisionándola contra su propio cuerpo._

"_No lo haré"_

_Ella lo observó asustada. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así._

"_Sigues siendo un mortífago..." Susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la oyera. Draco sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho._

"_Si tan solo supieras..."_

"_Por favor... déjame ir..." Él la vio llorar. Por primera vez._

_Jamás en todas las semanas que la había tenido prisionera la había visto derramar una lágrima._

_Y ahora estaba llorando por él..._

_Lentamente, la fue soltando._

"_Sólo quiero que escuches..."_

_Él se apartó un poco, y ella lo empujó violentamente._

"_Pues yo me cansé de escuchar..."_

_Y diciendo esto, desapareció._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

* * *

_

_Ok, espero que las ocho páginas en Ward alcalncen para pagar la deuda de tiempo _

_Les comento que este cap, lo empecé a escribir hace mil años (estoy exagerando xP), pero nunca salía de la primera frase... y hoy me senté y lo terminé._

_Espero les haya gustado!_

_(Quisiera contestar sus reviews, pero me llegó un mail diciendo que a muchas personas les borraron un cap, y hasta un fic completo por hacer eso, y no quiero correr el riesgo U.U)_

_Sin embargo, muchas gracias a : **eire, **mi fiel lectora desde Verde y Escarlata jeje, **zoe simitis, **otra personita que siempre me alegra con sus reviews, **D Potter-Black-Lupin **muchisimas gracias por las palabritas , y **Baby Japan, **creo que ya sos una eminencia acá en jeje, me honra saber que te gusta mi fic! _

_Y obviamente, no lo pienso abandonar... le tomé mucho cariño... (snif snif...)_

_Bueno, beshotes a todos, como siempre, y espero que LOS QUE NUNCA ME DEJAN REVIEW SE DIGNEN HACERLO... ¿Qué les cuesta¿Eh? ._

_DeBy_


	4. Again

Capítulo 4: Again...

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Ginny caminaba por una oscura calle. Parecía como si las luces hubiesen desaparecido son dejar rastro. Su capa ondeaba al viento dándole una apariencia siniestra. Ella sintió una presencia detrás de sí._

_Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró sola._

_Siguió caminando, pero ésta vez con su varita en mano. Aguzó el oído para protegerse de quien estuviera tras de sí. Pero sólo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos._

_Y de pronto, como si hubiese salido de la nada, un hombre se abalanzó sobre ella. Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Ella forcejeaba por soltarse mientras que el otro la aplastaba contra el frío cemento de la calle._

_"Estás acabada Weasley..." Le dijo éste sonriéndole despectivamente. Ginny sintió un escalofrío al reconocer aquella voz. Blaise Zabini la observaba mientras alzaba su varita y amenazaba con utilizarla._

_"Suéltala Zabini"_

_Ginny sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Su mente se nubló. ¿Qué hacía ahí?_

_"¿Qué dijiste?" Exclamó el aludido, quién al parecer estaba casi tan confundido como su prisionera._

_"Te dije que la sueltes" Draco avanzó sin miedo y con la varita en su mano, dispuesto a usarla sin era necesario._

_"¿Y porque diablos quieres que la suelte? Al Señor Oscuro le encantaría saber cosas que ella sabe..."_

_"Ya no me importa lo que el Señor Oscuro quiera"_

_Zabini frunció el seño entre sorprendido y asustado._

_"No debes decir esas cosas, Draco"_

_"Estoy harto de que todos me digan lo que debo hacer"_

_Una luz iluminó el cielo y fue a dar en el pecho de Zabini. Draco corrió hacia Ginny en cuanto el otro estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos._

_"...qué...?" Ella estaba desconcertada._

_"No hables ahora... vámonos rápido antes de que se despierte..." Le indicó él señalando al mortífago tirado en el suelo._

_"¿No lo mataste?" Preguntó ella temerosa. Él frunció el seño, algo molesto._

_"Aunque no lo creas, Weasley... yo también sé lo que es tener un amigo..."_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

La nieve seguía cayendo en la ciudad. La ventana de aquel bar muggle reflejaba el frío, pero los afortunados que estaban adentro sentían el calor de las estufas.

"Aquel día creí que moriría..." Susurró ella tomando un trozo de torta. Sus ojos evitaban la mirada de Draco y sus manos se limitaban a tomar la taza de té.

"¿Y crees que yo saltaba en una pata?"

Ella sonrió melancólica.

"Realmente creí que me habias traicionado... me sentí desfallecer al escucharte decir que me habías mentido..."

"Y yo sólo quería decirte la verdad"

Ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se perdieron en los de él, que parecían decirle todo... sin decir nada.

Draco sintió las manos de ella posarse en las de él.

"Lo siento..." Murmuró Ginny dulcemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a sonreírle nuevamente.

Y a ella le alcanzó.

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_"¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?" Susurró ella al tiempo que se separaba de su cuerpo. Draco la observó moverse hacia la ventana._

_"Sí, te acabo de salvar la vida"_

_"Acabas de firmar tu sentencia"_

_"Eso lo hice cuando me enamoré de ti"_

_Ella se volteó con el seño fruncido. Quiso hablar pero no pudo. Estaba desconcertada. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había escapado desde esa misma habitación, enfurecida con él por haberla engañado... y ahora estaba de nuevo allí... sin saber qué decir._

_"Pero tú..."_

_"Yo traicioné a mi Lord por ti... y eso fue lo que quería decirte aquella noche en la que huiste de mi..."_

_Ginny se fue acercando a él lentamente. No sabía que decir y eso le molestaba bastante. Siempre era él el que se quedaba sin palabras cuando ella hablaba... pero ahora realmente estaba anonadada._

_"¿Y ahora que sucederá?" Balbuceó ella al tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por él._

_"No lo sé... "_

_"¿Estás bromeando? Tú siempre sabes que hacer en situaciones como ésta..." Le dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente. Pero él no reía._

_"No sé que pasará... ni lo que haremos a partir de ahora... lo único que sé es que debemos ser fuertes Ginny... porque ahora tenemos a todos en nuestra contra... "_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_La noche había caído en la ciudad. Una mujer observaba tras el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no quería que lo hicieran._

_A pesar del dolor, no quería llorar._

_Había discutido con su hermano. Había querido explicarle... había querido decirle que amaba al hombre... no al mortífago..._

_Pero Ron no había querido entender._

_La había encerrado en aquella habitación para que no volviera a encontrarse con él. Y todo gracias a que Harry había hablado. ¿Por qué?_

_Celos._

_Cerró los puños y contuvo todo el odio que le producía aquel encierro. Y con un grito de impotencia, golpeó la ventana con todas sus fuerzas._

_La sangre comenzó a brotar de su mano al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de sus ojos. Y lo peor era que la ventana se había roto... y ante sus ojos, se reparó a toda velocidad. Ginny suspiró agotada._

_Envolvió su mano con un pañuelo que encontró en su bolsillo y se tiró en la cama._

_Comenzó a imaginarse un mundo en el que no existiera ni su hermano, ni Harry, ni Voldemort..._

_Sólo ellos dos..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_"Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido" Susurró Draco resignado. Frente a él, Zabini lo miraba con expresión de furia._

_"Todavía estás a tiempo... puedes decirle al Lord que querías tener la confianza de la Weasley... talvez te perdone..."_

_"Tú no entiendes, Blaise. Y nunca lo harás..."_

_El hombre bajó la varita._

_"No me prejuzgues, Draco..." Éste observó con sorpresa cómo su amigo le indicaba con la mirada el bulto detrás de sí._

_"¿Qué...?"_

_"Sabía que no te haría entrar en razones..."_

_Draco se acercó con cuidado y abrió el bulto. Sus pupilas se dilataron al verse a sí mismo envuelto en una sábana oscura. Pero la diferencia entre uno y otro, es que el otro estaba muerto..._

_"Es el cadáver de un muggle que tuve que matar... resulta que lo transformé para que tuviera tu apariencia... nadie notará el parecido..."_

_Draco levantó su mirada. Blaise sonreía._

_"Parece que por lo menos por una vez te dejé sin palabras, Malfoy..."_

_"¿Por qué lo haces?"_

_"Porque te debía una ¿recuerdas?"_

_Hizo memoria. Sí, recordó algo. Hacía más de dos años había salvado a Zabini de morir a manos de un auror... y éste le había dicho que algún día le devolvería el favor._

_"Vete" Exclamó éste asustado. Había visto luces en la oscuridad del cielo que no eran normales. Los mortífagos se estaban acercando..._

_"Gracias..." Balbuceó Draco, sin saber qué decir. _

_"¡Sólo vete!"_

_El aludido se envolvió en una túnica oscura que lo mimetizaba con la noche. Y dándose la vuelta, desapareció._

_Fue la última vez que vio a Zabini..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_La lluvia empapaba sus ropas. El frío adormecía todo su cuerpo. Y el dolor lo estaba aniquilando. Tenía que desaparecer. No podía quedarse un minuto más. Sabía que su Lord estaba perdiendo fuerzas... era el momento oportuno para escapar._

_Pero no podía irse sin ella... Estaba esperándola... pero ella no llegaba. ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo?_

_Y en ese momento, el temor se apoderó de él._

_¿Y si le había ocurrido algo¿Y si alguien la había capturado? Nunca lo sabría. Ahora estaba muerto... y ella tenía que saber la verdad. Los segundos pasaron y se hicieron minutos. Y los minutos, se convirtieron en horas._

_Y supo que no podía quedarse más tiempo._

_Comenzó a caminar lentamente, como esperando que ella llegase corriendo de la nada y lo abrazara. Pero no ocurrió._

_Y continuó avanzando, hasta perderse en las penumbras de la noche..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o.o:O_

"Mi hermano me dijo que estabas vivo cuando murió..." Draco escuchaba atento el relato de la chica que ahora se quitaba una lágrima rebelde de su rostro.

"Lo siento..." Ella sonrió tristemente.

"No digas eso. Sé perfectamente que no sientes su muerte... y no es que me enfade por eso. Él tampoco sentiría la tuya..."

"Yo tuve que escapar, Gin... te esperé... pero nunca llegaste... yo creí que te habías arrepentido..."

"Ellos me encerraron para que no fuera a verte... y luego vinieron a decirme que habías muerto..."

"Pero Potter y tu hermano no sabían lo que Blaise había hecho... cuando un mortífago traidor es ejecutado, los aurores nunca se enteran. Él no quería que nadie supiese que había sido traicionado..."

"Ron y Harry lo inventaron para que yo dejara de buscarte... pero no sabían que para los mortífagos también estabas muerto"

Un suspiro. Tantos años de tristeza y soledad no eran fáciles de superar. Y ellos lo sabían...

Ginny sintió sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Levantó la vista.

"No quiero que algo vuelva a separarnos, Draco..."

"Si estos seis años no nos separaron... nada lo hará..."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Él sonrió.

"Recuerdo que una vez me hiciste esa misma pregunta..."

"Sí, y tú no supiste que contestarme..."

Él se levantó de su silla y se colocó un abrigo. Ella hizo lo mismo, aguardando la respuesta que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento. Draco pagó la cuenta y se acercó a la puerta.

Ginny se abrazó a él, como tratando de protegerse del gélido viento que la golpeó cuando abrieron la puerta.

Y en ese momento él la miró.

Y ella tembló de emoción, como cuando eran unos jóvenes rebeldes luchando contra todo... y contra todos...

"Ahora, mi pequeña Weasley... empezaremos de nuevo..."

Y sonriéndole seductoramente la besó justo frente a aquel bar que había sido el mudo testigo de su reencuentro.

Aquel bar que los había vuelto a unir...

Y mientras la nieve se amontonaba en las calles, ellos se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Imaginándose en un mundo en el que nada existía... en el que nadie les impedía amarse...

_Un mundo en el que simplemente eran ellos dos..._

**Fin**

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Okay, parece que esta semana me puse a terminar todos mis fics que había dejado en ascuas... a ver que les parece este final... personalmente, me encantó... pero ustedes deciden xD

Infinitas gracias a **Zoe Simitis, SaraMeliss, y Babyjapan **por haberme dejado sus reviews y a tantos otros que leen y no lo hacen... >. 

Bue, espero que les haya gustado este fic... yo sé que no se esperaban que lo terminara tan pronto, pero los que leen mis cosas desde hace tmpo saben que no me gusta tener más de un fic largo a la vez... y como empecé "Ni una palabra", estoy muy entusiasmada y decidí terminar con éste fic que en principio iba a ser on One Shoot... pero uds no me dejaron, jajaj, nah está bien xP

Ok, les mando un beshote enorme a todos, y nus vemos en otro fic! (sea mio o no...)

Deby


End file.
